Literally Killing a Heart
by CrazySpiderSenses
Summary: Even though the title says heart, there's not a lot of romance in this, so don't get your hopes up too high. This story is about a young viera who dreams of getting into the famed Clan Nutsy. But for what reason is she joining?
1. Meeting Cassandra

**Literally Killing a Heart -- Chapter One**

**----------------------**

**(A/N: So, I'm starting _yet another_ story. I'm pretty sure everyone's dumped me by now. X.x''' Anyway, I love the viera race; I especially love the assassin. 3 Anyway, here's my story! Enjoy!**

**And…the title? I don't know. I lacked the imagination for a good one. X.x'''**

**Oh, and I'm using all the real names of my characters in the game. So, if some of the names in the story sound stupid, I didn't make them up. . '''**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, nor do I own the characters. Fangirl: I love Marche!)**

Key:

Narrating

"Talking."

"REALLY SCREAMING!"

_Thinking._

_Exaggerated_

**----------------------**

A tall viera ran through the streets of Cyril with a couple of rouge bangaas at her tail -- literally.

"I ssay! Come back, you ssweet cutie!"

The viera cut a corner and yelled over her shoulder,

"You have to catch me first!"

She then stopped in an alley to catch her breath. Panting, she thought on what she should do.

_So, I'm in an alley. I guess I'll have to engage them…on my own. Fun._

She fixed her archer's cap and pulled an arrow halfway out her quiver.

"Ugh. If only I had my good and trusty crescent bow…Oh well, I'll have to deal with this one."

She heard the sound of running feet.

_Here they come…_

She ran in front of the two banga warriors.

"I engage both of you in a fight!"

The nearby judge somehow appeared as the viera announced her challenge.

Both the bangaas looked at each other and smirked.

"Okay, ssweet viera! We'll win, and when we do, you're coming with uss."

"Yess, we sshall have ssome fun!" (A/N: I do not mean anything vulgar! Heads out of the gutter!)

The young viera archer jumped onto a crate and shot an arrow. It flew straight into the larger bangaa's arm.

_Yes, I think I've disabled the bigger one._

The bangaa she had just shot glared at her, but couldn't do anything about the arrow she had shot at him. Instead, he jeered at her,

"Why you little piece of sscum!"

The other bangaa glared at is partner, "Sshuddap, idiot!"

He unsheathed his sword,

The bangaa came towards her with a dangerous stride, "You're fighting back, eh?"

_Oh no! I don't have any armor on!_

The archer squeezed her eyes shut as she awaited the blow.

The warrior bangaa raised his weapon, "Ssay g'night!"

He then struck.

The viera was hit so hard, she was knocked off the crate, onto the waiting ground. A burning pain shot through her entire body as she looked down to see blood already soaking through her clothes. She put her hand on her side in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Ouch…That really hurts." (A/N: No duh.)

She pulled herself off the ground, wincing as the pain kept flowing through her body. She then supported herself on one knee.

All of a sudden, a blonde haired boy in a soldier's outfit jumped in front of the injured viera; he came almost out of nowhere.

"Hey, you're picking on a viera as big as I am? What a couple of wimps!"

The two glared at the boy.

"And who are you ssupossed to be?"

"Yess, who?"

The blonde haired boy simply replied,

" I am Marche Radiuju, the clan leader of Nutsy."

The two bangaas gave an evil smirk,

"Well, well. The famed Marche Radiuju. Would be nice to kill you, now wouldn't it?"

The judge flashed a yellow card in the air, "For using a sword, the warrior bangaa receives a yellow card!"

It was Marche's turn to smirk. "Haven't you checked the laws, bangaa?"

The bigger bangaa the viera had disabled slowly pulled the arrow out of his arm,

"Lookss like I can fight again. You'd better watch yoursself, boy!"

The clan leader narrowed his eyes and got into a fighting stance,

"Then come and get me, you scum!"

The two bangaas both ran towards Marche, their fists and blades swinging in the air. They both struck out at Marche at almost the same time.

_Wow, I wonder if that's a secret technique? I don't think you can normally strike with another unit. _(A/N: Yeah, I made that up. Ph33r me.)

Marche watched both the bangaas carefully as their weapons struck out at him. He managed to narrowly avoid both attacks.

Both the bangaa swere stunned when they found out that the boy soldier came out of their attack, unharmed.

Marche smirked, "Is that the best you can do?" He then turned in a wild spin, lashing his great blade out as he did so. His attack was so powerful, it knocked both the bangaas back.

One of them was unconscious; the other, barely had any strength left.

The judge flipped a star-like judge point at Marche, "Reward for the boy soldier!"

The viera managed to pull herself to her feet and jump on a ledge behind the wounded bangaa. She then took a careful aim, making sure that she wouldn't miss the arrow; she shot the arrow, and it flew straight and true. It had hit the bangaa squarely in the neck.

Before he went down, he gasped, "We will meet again. And when we do, I'll make ssure to sslay you." He then became a sandbag and fell, completely knocked out.

The viera gave an accomplished smile and sat on the ground. "I did it…"

Marche looked at the viera and asked,

"Are you alright? You're hurt…"

She nodded and clutched her wound,

"I'll…be fine."

Marche watched her as she pressed her injured side.

"It doesn't seem like you're alright, here, let me give you something."

He rummaged through the pack on his side and took out a bottle that was holding a kind of red liquid. He then gave it to her,

"Here, drink this."

The viera gratefully took the potion and downed it. After she had finished it, she put the empty bottle in her own pack. She looked up into the clan leader's blue eyes. This was the first time she had actually had a chance to look up at him. And well, you might say she was -- stricken.

Her face quickly flushed as she abruptly stood up and thanked him for his help.

"Uhm, uh…Thank you! You had saved be from this creeps!" She kept her eyes on the ground, hoping that he wouldn't see her colored face.

Marche shook his head, "No problem. I thought I had heard some trouble when I was just passing by to the inn."

He then scratched his neck, "So, what's your name?"

The viera refused to look up at the boy soldier, "I - I'm…Cassandra. I'm only a visitor here…too."

Marche grinned, totally oblivious to her developing crush on him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you! I hope we'll meet again, right?" He then added, "Oh, and look out for creeps, alright? You don't look a lot much older than me, so be careful, okay?"

Cassandra nodded and fixed her archer's cap, "I - I will!"

Marche gave one last smile, "Alright then, I need to go now! See you some other time!"

He leaped off the ledge and headed to the nearby inn.

Cassandra watched as the boy walked away.

_Someday…I will get strong enough to join a clan. And when I do…It'll be Nutsy._

She then jumped off the ledge and headed in the opposite direction, the local pub.

**-------------------- A few months later---------------------**

A masked ninja narrowed his eyes,

"Okay, assassin. You got the plan? You know what you're supposed to do, right?"

A darkly clothed viera stepped out of the shadows,

"Y -yes, boss." She slid her mask on.

The ninja gave an approving nod,

"Good. Now go and get yourself into Nutsy. And be careful of the creeps out there…"

He paused.

"…Cassandra."

**----------------------**

**(A/N: So…how'd I do? Please tell me what you liked and didn't like of the story, alright? Thank your for reading! ****:3)**


	2. The Assassin's Life

**Literally Killing a Heart -- Chapter 2**

**--------------------------**

**(A/N: Thank you to anyone who's started reading this story! I sure hope I can improve and write better as time progresses! Also, thank for the critique! I'll be sure to work on those things.**

**This chapter is a bit chunkier than all my other stuff, so please, bear with me.)**

**--------------------------**

A viera dressed in an assassin's attire walked through the streets of Cyril. Assassins were always feared, so when Cassandra made her way down the streets, all the different inhabitants made room for her to walk. Mothers hid their children under their skirts; suspicious eyes of the men followed her every movement. Of course, the viera didn't care; no one will choose to mess with her anymore.

She made her way up to an old ladder. She quickly leapt onto it and climbed. When she reached the top, she jumped onto a hard floor and came up in her tiny room. Her boss has given it to her when she was hired for many different jobs. It was very small, but she was satisfied with it.

Cassandra made her way to where she had hung up her old archer's outfit, along with where she had placed her old archer's cap. It was a regular tan color, a thick brown sash tied a single red feather from a rare chocobo was tied just above the rim of the hat.

_In order to finish this mission, I must go under cover…Hm, I'll need to put on my old uniform…_

She shed off the many layers of her dark purple assassin's uniform. She first took off the cape and tenderly hung it on a hook. The cape had a nearly pure white trim and there was a special symbol on the back of the cape. It had two katanas crossing over a doubled circle. It was simple, yet, that emblem held the assassin's clan's fame. That symbol is known throughout all of Ivalice. It represents the feared Clan Tunder; the entire clan consists of ninjas, thieves, snipers, assassins, and dark mages. Almost all of their techniques are deadly.

Next, the viera took off the outfit under her cape. She had not seen her own skin in a long time. Being an assassin, all of her skin would have needed to be covered, so that she wouldn't be seen in the shadows.

The assassin's head wrap came off next. It covered almost all of her long, pure white hair. Her ears twitched at the freedom they had just been given.

Lastly, she untied the mask over her face. What she saw in the mirror was -- disappointing.

:_Flashback:_

"_Lena! C'mon! I wanna go see the battle tourney at the palace! Hurry up!"_

"_Cassandra, slow down! We still have half an hour before we get there!"_

_A younger viera, about the age of eight was impatiently tapping her foot. Behind her came a much older viera. She was about the age of twenty._

_The older viera had green tinted white hair and was in her fencing uniform. Her little sister had dragged her straight from an engagement and brought her to the outside of the palace. _

_Again, the younger viera, who was dressed only in a simple tank and a tan skirt, called out, _

"_Lenaaaa!"_

"_Alright, alright! I'm coming!"_

_The little one was laughing, a carefree smile playing on her lips._

_:End Flashback:_

In place of that happy smile she had had in her childhood was an indifferent frown. She showed no emotion and her purple eyes were almost as dull as her smile.

_What have I become?_

She touched the mirror with her index finger and stared straight at the mirror for a few moments. Then she came back into reality, realizing that she still had a mission to accomplish.

She quickly dressed in her archer's uniform. It was quite a simple outfit, as she couldn't afford a much more elaborate outfit at the time she had bought it.

It only consisted of a high cut top, revealing her belly, and a short worn out skirt. Her uniform solely served the purpose of just covering her up in the important places. It was not meant to flatter her in any way.

Of course, her hat is the most precious thing in that uniform. Not because of the rare chocobo feather that was tied to it, but rather the reason on why she has it.

:_Flashback:_

"_Nate? Where are you going?"_

_A young Cassandra looked up at the face of her human friend._

"_Nate?"_

_A boy about the age of fourteen shook his head. _

"_I need to go out to battle in Jagd Ahil… I…might not come back, Cassandra."_

_The nine year old viera shook her head wildly,_

"_NO! You're not going! I don't want you to go! You're my best friend!"_

_Nate only looked at the ground with grave eyes._

"_I'm sorry, Cassandra. But…"_

_He took his cap off and stuck it on the viera's head. It was a bit too big for her, so it slid over her eyes._

"_Nate! What are you doing?" _

_Cassandra slid the cap out of her eyes._

_The boy archer gave a kind smile, "In case I don't come back. I want you to keep this hat, as a reminder that I was here…will you do that for me? Will you take care of this hat?"_

"_YES! I will!" She looked up at her friend with teary eyes, "But…I won't need to do that…for long, right?"_

_Nate only shook his head, "I don't know…"_

_:End Flashback:_

Cassandra quickly pulled on her boots and grabbed her Crescent bow and her old quiver. She leapted down the in the floor, disregarding the half-broken ladder.

_Who needs that thing? It's even missing a few rungs! Yeesh._

She calmly walked down the streets of Cyril, heading towards the nearest pub.

As she was walking, she thought aloud.

"Hm, it feels weird to not wear my mask anymore. I can even breathe normally now."

She turned into an alleyway that lead to the local pub.

Suddenly, her large ears twitched to the sound of rocks breaking under sneaking feet.

She whirled around quickly,

"Who's there!"

Two psychotic cackles came from behind her.

"Do you remember uss?"

"Yess, does that cute viera remember uss?"

Cassandra gasped.

_Oh no…I can't believe those creeps are here again. What are the odds…? This is so…troublesome._

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, "Leave me alone."

"Ssorry. We don't want to do that."

Cassandra growled, "Then you'll be sorry that you've ever messed with me this time."

The two warrior bangaas paused and blinked; then after a few moments, they burst out laughing.

"You? _You?_ That boy ssaved you lasst time. What makes you think you can do better thiss time?"

"Yess, you are one of thosse weaklingss!"

They edged closer to her.

_I guess we're engaging in a battle. I see a judge._

Cassandra got into a fighting stance and smirked.

"Again, I'll say this as a warning, you'll be sorry."

The faster, smaller bangaa went first. He dashed behind Cassandra and struck out, but only to miss. She had seen the glint from the sword behind her and jumped out of the way.

She gave a clever smirk, "You say I'm weak? You're the weakling."

Cassandra leapt onto a ledge behind the bangaa. She then closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds, time seemed to stop. She raised her hand to quickly and gently tap on the pressure points on his neck. After that, time seemed to restart again.

The bangaa groaned, "Ugh -- when…hass sshe…learned…"

He crumped to the ground and one last gasp. He was choked completely of his breath.

The bangaa watched with horror, as his comrade took his fall.

Cassandra gave the remaining bangaa a dangerous glare and cracked her knuckles, "If you forfeit now, I'll let you go." She narrowed her eyes, "Get out of my sight."

The rouge bangaa slowly backed away, and after a few seconds of waiting, he dashed away, tripping over all the crates that were in his way.

Cassandra was declared winner, and was awarded her judge point. After the engagement, she went up to the judge and gave him a phoenix tail.

"Here, give this to that idiot bangaa."

The judge nodded and cracked a smile under his armor, "Miss, you may have deadly attacks, but you are fair. Take care, alright?"

Cassandra nodded and then took a great leap onto a building top and started for the pub.

_No one will see me up here. I won't be bothered._

She nimbly jumped from building to building, she was only to seen as a blur.

Soon, she reached the local pub. She jumped off the building top and made her way to the door. She went through the door after an old sage.

Cassandra headed straight for the front counter, "Hey, Bert. What are the town rumors?"

The pub master scratched his white bearded chin,

"Now let's see…"

He had to think awhile before his white eyebrows shot up.

"Oh! Have you heard that Nutsy is dropping in on Cyril for the night? They're quite popular now. Everyone is flocking to them, hoping to be able to join that clan!"

Cassandra's eyebrows raised in interest,

"Oh. Really?"

Bert nodded, "Yes. But only the best can get in. Maybe I'll suggest you to try? I haven't seen you in awhile. You must've gotten better, I presume?"

Cassandra nodded and handed the old pub master a hundred gil.

Bert's eyes widened, "What's this for? I know you know full well that rumor information is free!" He shoved the cash into the money drawer.

Cassandra's eyes twinkled,

"It's a tip. You've given me valuable info on Clan Nutsy."

Cassandra walked off to order a drink.

_I wonder if they're around this area of Cyril?_

Before she had even reached the bar, she recognized a familiar blonde haired soldier walk into the pub.

_It…can't be!_

A little moogle followed him and he almost immediately started complaining.

"Kupopo! I can't believe that palace made stricter laws…AGAIN! Weren't they already strict enough? You're agreeing with me, right? Right? Kupo! "

Marche only looked on and shook his head,

_He's right…but…_

"Maybe…it's for our safety?"

"Safety my bon bon! They only want to lock up all the citizens of Ivalice! KUPO!"

"Montblanc…" Marche said in a dangerously hushed tone, "You're making a scene!"

Sure enough, Montblanc looked up to see everyone in the pub staring at him.

Cassandra giggled under breath.

_Quite a funny friend he's got there. But now…I need to talk to…him._

Cassandra's heart pounded, but she put on a pleasant smile and walked over to Marche.

She greeted him coolly, "Hey, Marche. How've you been?"

The blonde soldier blinked with confusion, "Who are you…?"

Cassandra giggled, "My name's Cassandra! Do you remember? You know, we met in the alley."

Marche tapped his chin and thought for a moment.

Then his eyes lit up,

"Oh, _yeah!_ I remember now! So how've you been doing?"

Cassandra grinned,

"I've been fine…" She paused, "May I ask you a favor?"

The clan leader nodded.

She took a deep breath,

_Okay, c'mon! You can do it!_

"I - I want to join Nutsy!"

Montblanc looked up at His friend, "Kupo?"

Marche rubbed the back of his neck,

"I…don't know. We're not accepting…just anyone at the moment…"

Cassandra shook her head, "I've gotten stronger!"

Marche arched his eyebrows. "Really? Let's see!"

"Huh?"

"An engagement! You and me. Outside!"

"Wha!"

Before she could think, the leader has already headed outside.

Cassandra blinked in confusion, but followed Marche out to the back alley of the pub.

**--------------------------**

**(A/N: So…How'd I do this time? Be sure to tell me!**

**Thank you for reading!)**


End file.
